


Don't Go Hurting My Puddin'

by padfootsotter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Ben Solo Imagine, Ben Solo One Shot, Ben Solo x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Imagine Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Fanfic, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo Ren One Shot, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, kylo ren fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo meeting Harley Quinn and being threatened by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Hurting My Puddin'

 

“Is it really necessary for me to take off my helmet?” Kylo asked (Y/N) as they walked inside the building. 

 

“You’re lucky that I allowed you your light saber buddy.” (Y/N) nudged Kylo with her hips and received a chuckle from the usual broody man. “Oh look, here they come now!” 

 

Kylo looked at the incoming group of people. He looked back at his girlfriend, how they were associated with each other he will never know. “(Y/N)!” A woman with multi-coloured hair and a baseball bat came running up to (Y/N) and hugged her. “Oh, puddin’ I’ve missed you so much!” Harley gave (Y/N) one last squeeze and her eyes drifted to the man who stood behind (Y/N).

 

“Now, who do we have a here?” Harley let go and walked over to Kylo, her bat dragging against the floor. She seized up the man, however Kylo’s eyes never left Harley’s. “Who’s this puddin’?” 

 

(Y/N) walked over to Kylo and held his hand. “His name’s Kylo Ren, and I’ve been dating him for about seven months now, long enough to know that I should introduce you guys to him.” 

 

Harley made an understanding noise. Harley looked at Kylo once again, “Do you love her?” 

 

“HARLEY!” 

 

“Yes. I do.” 

 

“Kylo?” (Y/N) turned to Kylo surprised. This was the first time they ever spoke about the ‘l’ word. 

 

Kylo turned and looked at (Y/N), “This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be romantic.” He shrugged and (Y/N) chuckled. 

 

“You know I’m not one for romance.” Kylo and (Y/N) were about to kiss when Harley interrupted them. 

 

“Well, this is too cute for my liking and we have to be somewhere. It was nice meeting you, and puddin’ we have to meet up soon, I need to tell you about a lot of things.” Harley gave her a wink and the rest of the squad said their farewells. 

 

Kylo and (Y/N) watched the group walk away. Harley turned around before they could get too far and looked at the two figures. “Oh, and hon’, if you ever hurt my puddin’, I won’t hesitate to rip those lovely ebony locks from your hair.” Harley gave them one of her sweet smiles and turned around and skipped to her group. 

 

Once they disappeared Kylo turned to (Y/N), “ She will do that won’t she?” 

 

“Without any hesitation, and knowing Harles, she’ll enjoy it.” (Y/N) laughed as Kylo gave her a horrified expression. “Come down, as long as you won’t hurt me she won’t hurt you. You don’t planning on hurting me do you?” 

 

Kylo shook his head profusely, “I would never do that to you. I could never do that to you. Care about you too much.” He hooked an arm around her, “Now, why don’t we go back home?” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review and request if you'd like. Thank you for reading! -padfootsotter


End file.
